


紧急事态

by Danxi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxi/pseuds/Danxi
Summary: Alpha白羽瞳xOmega展耀一次意外导致的紧急发情。





	1. Chapter 1

“展大博士，你好了吗？”sci组长白羽瞳身着防弹衣全副武装地站在公孙实验室门口敲门。  
“要我说你就别——”  
“想都别想。这个犯人很可能有精神疾病。”白sir话音未落，打完抑制剂的展耀就推门而出，打断白羽瞳的劝说。  
他整了整刚才打针剂卷起来的袖子，看向门口抱着肩满脸抗拒的白老鼠，语气稍微轻缓了一些：  
“小白，之前他犯下的案子3个alpha受害者已经全部死亡，第4个生死未卜，他还曾试图袭击你！这种情况下，我怎么可能让你一个人去？  
“而且你知道我作为omega比你对alpha更敏感，我在或许可以更好地定位他。”  
白羽瞳闻言依旧臭着一张脸，直到展耀拍了拍他的肩，他才率先掉头离开，低声留下一句：“我能被怎么样，小瞧我”，但终究没有拒绝。  
展耀明白这便是默许他跟队收网了。

整队集合后，SCI便迅速赶向线人提供的罪犯所在地，是一家高级酒店。  
这里来往房客很多，气味混杂，好在酒店经理很配合，SCI很快就拿到了犯人的入住信息。白羽瞳根据现场情况重新做了部署。因为罪犯非常敏锐，所以他们不敢耽搁，他带人抓捕的同时展耀到另外一队负责疏散人群，酒店外还有刑警队负责接管房客的监督和笔录。  
部署结束后他们立即分头行动。  
白羽瞳迅速向罪犯所在的顶层套间逼近；大厅的疏散工作进展得也很顺利，展耀冷静的态度无形中安抚了很多慌张的住户。  
就在白羽瞳到达顶层时，展耀却在人群中闻到了最后一个生死未卜的alpha被害者的信息素。  
而顶楼，罪犯一刻钟前叫了饭，白羽瞳此刻正在和酒店服务员打配合想趁对方开门时攻入。展耀由于频道互通所以很清楚白羽瞳那边正是关键，但被害者的信息素越来越远且越来越弱，他终究没有开口便先行跟着味道冲向了消防通道。  
他推开消防门的一瞬间，听到通讯耳麦里白羽瞳喊道：“屋子里是空的，人跑了！展耀你小心！”  
展耀心里顿觉不妙，他立刻回复道：“我在大厅闻到了最后一个受害者的信息素！你快——”  
随着话音他推开消防门踏了进去，没想到等待他的却是猛地捂上他口鼻的浓烈乙醚味。

随着罪犯尖厉的笑声，展耀的意识从黑暗中苏醒。  
伴随着眩晕的是手脚的不自由。  
但还不等他彻底清醒，他的腺体就感到一阵猛烈的刺痛。  
敏感处被剧痛刺透使展耀猛得挣扎起来，翻腾的四肢却被已经狂化的alpha牢牢按在地板上，最终整管针剂被推进了他的腺体。  
疼痛随着液体进入体内很快消失，取而代之是熟悉而陌生的热意。  
展耀瞬间反应过来，他被强迫发情了。  
喉间就像梗着一块热铁，吞不下去吐不出来，烫得他口干舌燥，无比渴求着什么。热意从四肢涌起，最后向上归向腺体，向下归至他还未真正使用过的内腔。  
展耀咬破了自己的嘴唇，意识因为疼痛稍微清晰了一些。  
很快他就意识到有哪里不太对劲。发情热总是迅猛而狂躁的，而此刻他虽然感到发情期的躁动，但他的理智也还在坚守，一切都像是减弱版的发情热，但热度又随着时间在攀升。  
可是罪犯并不打算给他更多时间去思索如何脱困。  
“味道很香呢，展博士！”他的外套和衬衣被暴力扯开，本来半遮半掩的腺体这下彻底暴露出来。  
有手急躁而用力地擦过他的腺体，发情期的敏感让展耀不可抑制地抖了一下。  
身体下意识的反应却取悦了已经失去理智的男人：“展博士很敏感啊？哈哈哈哈！我一开始就注意到了你的味道很干净，白警官真是好定力，这么一个好货色天天在身边转他都毫无动静，他是不是有病？！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
展耀被发情热侵蚀，理智正在努力搏斗。他断续反击：“哈……至少，他不是个，阴暗小人！强迫于人是因为你…嗯…得不到他人的真心！孬种！”  
他话音未落，犯人果真被刺到痛处，本已经舔上肩胛骨的舌头离开了。展耀刚提起警惕之心便被人从后面拽住头发从地上提起来，踉跄几步后整个人被猛得掷到墙上。他还在眩晕，头皮突感到一阵扯痛，又被拽着头猛得连连磕在酒店的墙上。  
“他能得到真心又有什么用？我搞油嘴滑舌的alpha被他发现算我技术不精，他却非要多管闲事！现在我是时间不够！不然管他是什么人我一样搞死！  
现在他追来了，我是搞不了他，但我还可以搞他的omega！听说你们是“好兄弟”？你猜他发现你被我标记之后还跟不跟你做兄弟？！哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”  
等男人停下动作，展耀的意识有一瞬间离他而去，挨墙的左侧额角霎时鲜血直流，他的左耳响起嗡鸣，眼前一片黑暗……  
然而有一种独一无二的味道却让他在混沌中瞬间安下心来。  
阳光，白衬衫，硝烟与玫瑰。  
他似乎听到了白羽瞳的声音。  
“猫！！！”  
肉体被重击的声音响起，掐着他的手一下被扯开，紧接着稍远处传来一声枪响。  
展耀无法自控地顺着墙壁滑倒，但他知道有人会托住他，意识终于不可抑制地向陷入黑暗，他最后想到：  
又给这老鼠惹了一堆麻烦，醒来怕得被念死。

***

白羽瞳抱着已经昏迷的展耀进了高级酒店都会有的发情隔离间。  
时间紧急而且情况特殊，鼻尖诱人的味道提醒白羽瞳展耀已经在发情的边缘，他不可能带着这样的展耀转移，不然怕是连这家酒店都走不出去就会陷入混斗。所以SCI临时征用了恰好空着的隔离间，而公孙正带着各类抑制剂赶来。  
但把展耀放进屋里的大床后，白羽瞳并没有立即离开。  
公孙的话在他脑内回响：  
“必须先由一个alpha通过腺体临时标记他，如果信息素足够安抚他、他的发情期就此打住，那再好不过，但我怕情况没这么理想。  
“临时标记越快越好！白Sir，该怎么做我想你清楚，不要延误了时机。”  
白羽瞳和展耀从小一起长大，是冤家也是兄弟，所以他再清楚不过，展耀从未被omega的身份所束缚，他接受这个身份就如同他热爱心理学一样自然。  
他们之间从来不分AO，只有白羽瞳和展耀。  
然而信息素又是一个很暴露个人隐私的东西，他们作为常走动的兄弟和一个处的同事，熟知对方单身的状态是必然的。  
展耀从前没有向所谓的omega本能屈服，白羽瞳也绝不允许任何人逼他妥协。  
这份尊严他们共同守护了这么久，谁都不能破坏！  
白羽瞳抱起还昏迷的展耀，扶着他坐起来后把他搂进怀里，尽量调整出一个对方比较舒适的姿势后，他毫不迟疑地扯开展耀的衬衣，拉下后领，舔舐了两下展耀的腺体让其对自己的信息素有个适应的过程，然后便毫不犹豫地一口咬下———  
仿佛冬日的冰雪被初春的艳阳融化成凛冽又温暖的春水，夏日的蜜桃被破开外皮流出蜜汁，经历漫长酝酿的昙花在最黑暗的夜色中开出最馥郁的花。  
味蕾瞬间被激活到极致，omega独一无二的信息素顺着白羽瞳的口舌蹿向他全身，阳器没有丝毫抵抗地立即进入状态发热变硬。  
白羽瞳紧紧搂着怀里的人，双手甚至有些颤抖。他觉得有点窒息，又舍不得松开，便用鼻子稍稍吸气，进入肺部的却不是空气而是浓郁的香气——  
是他闻着这么多年，熟悉又陌生的，展耀的味道。  
脑子里的一根弦毫无征兆地就此崩裂！  
这次白羽瞳没用任何保留狠咬下去——  
要让怀里这个人，成为自己的！

“白羽瞳！！你醒醒！！”  
房间的角落忽然有雾气弥漫开来，伴随着仿佛遥远天边传来的有些耳熟的声音，白羽瞳的意识随着呼吸极速下坠，但理智也终于重新突破本能的围栏。  
公孙到了。  
空气里是强力镇定剂。  
他越界了。临时标记已经完成。  
幸亏公孙来得及时。  
白羽瞳这么想着，搂着怀中人的手却下意识收紧了。  
但他很快放开手，准备把怀里的人重新放回床上，好让公孙进来查看。  
然而在他松手的一瞬间，之前一直安静地靠在他怀里的人忽然动了！  
展耀搂住了白羽瞳的后背，重新拉近了两人的距离，紧紧抱住了已经松手的白警官。  
白羽瞳瞪着眼睛看着近在咫尺还散发着香味的腺体，脑内一片混乱。  
这时耳边猛地响起公孙通过放音器传来的声音：  
“隔离室内omega信息素比例忽然提高！你的临时标记没成功还刺激了他！白Sir，他的omega本能要觉醒了！”  
而此刻，展耀已经猛得吻住了僵在原地的白羽瞳。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 公孙OS：我是法医OK，不要找我看活人OK？


	2. Chapter 2

白羽瞳这辈子从没想过初吻会给展耀这个冤家。  
不，等等，他的意思是说，他压根就没想过这辈子会吻他！  
这猫天天端着架子一副高冷脸，业务能力还行但作为副队长压根不听他这个正队长的，不好好说话就爱拽他那些心理专业词汇，怼起人来简直让人怀疑这世界上怎么有嘴这么毒的omega。  
而现在白羽瞳又开始怀疑世界了。  
——这样骄傲毒舌嘴硬的展耀，原来嘴唇这么软，这么甜。气息是温热的，气味是清冷的，细碎而惑人的呻吟不时漏出，反差之下这唇格外勾人。  
怔忪之间，一向冷静自持的白警官被这甜蜜的气息诱惑着，微微张开了本来紧闭的嘴唇。贴在他唇上磨蹭的软唇很快察觉到猎物的走神和放松，立刻伸出舌想要更进一步。但更浓烈的镇定剂雾气飘来，omega在药物作用下抵不住地闭上双眼重新倒下，而那小舌不甘心地轻轻舔过还在愣神的alpha的唇，最后留下一小片湿润和水光。  
白羽瞳的神智几乎为了这一小片的液体彻底滑向深渊，但经过训练的身体和意志在镇定雾和巨大噪声的拉扯下终究拽住了他的理智。  
意识回笼后，他才听清噪声的来源是公孙：  
“白羽瞳！你醒醒！！  
“办公室恋爱可以有但办公室迷奸不能有！  
“展耀清醒了把你告上omega保护协会你这辈子就完了！”  
这几句话彻底把白羽瞳拉回现实。  
他的身形动了，整个人泄气一般靠向身后的床头，之后又抬手蒙住自己的眼睛不去看倒在自己膝盖上却还散发着诱人气息的人。  
紧密关注着情况的公孙注意到了白羽瞳这的动作，但他不确定白羽瞳到底是否彻底清醒了，所以他放缓了声音，改为安抚：  
“事情不一定会发展到那个地步，我只是在预测最坏的可能性。白Sir，展博士现在需要你的帮助，请你务必保持清醒，你们才不会走到最糟的那步。”  
白羽瞳蒙着眼，在一片黑暗中默默想到：  
不。  
你错了，公孙。  
不论如何事情都不可能发展到你说的那步。  
白羽瞳回想着来抓犯人前，展耀在公孙办公室门口严肃又执着地强调他要跟队行动。哪怕他刚刚熬过发情期，哪怕他为此一个月内连续打了整整一周的抑制剂，哪怕他之后三个月都可能信息素不稳定，他依旧坚持要跟来。  
为了贯彻心底的正义，为了对得起自己的职业，更是为了——  
白羽瞳。  
很多人只看到白羽瞳的alpha身份和展耀的omega身份便下意识以为是他纵容和保护展耀，可是谁又知道其实他们一直在互相保护对方呢。  
他们从小一起长大，清楚彼此的软肋和硬骨，明白彼此的追求和底线，更见证了彼此的幼稚、青涩、攀爬和成熟。再大的风雨浪潮，他们都共同面对。  
他们互相支持如同两棵并肩的参天大树，相邻的树枝虽然不时会随风打架，但泥土之下，他们根茎相交，不分彼此。  
所以白羽瞳很清楚，不论此刻他对展耀做了什么，展耀都不会将他告上omega保护协会，甚至会原谅他，因为要面子和骄傲而一声不吭地去做伤害极大的连接去除手术，然后若无其事地重新回到SCI，继续做他的副队。  
但是白羽瞳不忍心。  
他虽然如此笃定，却又不那么笃定。  
万一展耀从此与他产生隔阂呢？万一连接去除手术会物理性地伤害到展耀对他的感情呢？万一展耀因此觉得他是个烂人之前的人生都错信了他呢？  
更何况连接去除手术必然会对展耀的健康造成伤害，可能导致展耀终身不孕，甚至会终身影响他作为科研人员和警察都至关重要的的记忆力和注意力。  
那样骄傲聪慧的展耀怎么能因为这么一个案子、因为他，就此失去光芒？  
白羽瞳不能冒这样的风险。  
他不能毁了展耀，更不能失去展耀。

公孙看到监视器里的白羽瞳放下了蒙着眼睛的手，又低头用拇指擦过自己嘴唇，蹭掉了之前展耀舔在他唇上的唾液。  
等白羽瞳再抬头时，他眼神已经恢复了冷静、敏锐和坚定，公孙不禁为他在浓密的omega信息素和镇定雾剂中还能保持如此程度的清明感到诧异和钦佩。  
白羽瞳直直看向监视器，那锐利的眼神仿佛让公孙回到了SCI会议室。  
“所以我该怎么帮他？”  
公孙的声音很快响起：  
“你刚才的临时标记没有起效，很有可能是因为展博士之前打了一个星期的抑制物压抑了你的信息素。  
“解决办法其实很简单，你必须给他更多的信息素，所以理论上讲，在他的腺体和腔道口给予他足够的唾液和精液都会比临时标记更有效。  
“但是我不建议你使用精液。虽然起效更快，可是一方面由于情况特殊，任何避孕手段都可能影响他的信息素稳定，而不使用避孕手段的话展博士会有很大的怀孕风险；另一方面，插入行为会大大降低你的理智和控制力，目前的数据也显示在omega发情期间插入而不成结的发生概率还不足5%。  
“而如果你选择唾液法，我也建议你现在先打一针抑制剂，毕竟你也会接触到大量omega的体液，一旦你也跟着进入发情期就麻烦了。  
“针剂已经准备好，你做决定吧，白Sir。”  
白羽瞳把枕着自己膝盖上还在昏迷的展耀挪到枕头上，看着他皱着眉的样子，低声问公孙：“他还有多久会醒？醒了还会是之前那样吗？”  
公孙看了一眼隔离室外的信息素浓度检测器：“我正在逐渐减少镇定雾气的输入，现在的量已经接近人体承受力的临界值了。在镇定降低的情况下，最多还有15分钟他的信息素会重新达到顶峰。至于状态，假性发情也依旧是发情，很少有人能保持清醒。而且看展博士昏迷前的状态……非常大的概率依旧是omega本能的苏醒。”  
言下之意，一刻钟后，失去了理智只剩omega本能的展耀就会醒来，再次用尽所有努力让这个和他同处一室的alpha标记自己。  
白羽瞳轻轻拂过展耀被绷带包扎起来的左额，那里细看有淡淡的血迹渗出。  
他知道他必须尽快安抚展耀的信息素，才能抓紧时间把他送医。  
他收回自己的手，拍了拍昏迷的展耀的肩，然后起身向门口的传送口走去。  
“公孙，抑制剂递进来。之后你关闭监控，回避。”  
公孙闻言皱眉，但一番犹豫后终究没有再说什么。他把抑制剂放进传送口后按照白羽瞳的要求关闭监控录像和通讯通道，隔离室彻底隔离了屋里屋外。  
现在只有信息素浓度检测器能告诉公孙屋里的进展。  
看着检测器里的omega信息素浓度逐渐上升，公孙长叹一口气，心里默默想着：  
希望一切顺利。

***

展耀是被热醒的。  
他睁眼之后完全不知道自己在哪里、发生了什么，脑子就像被搅成了糊状，逻辑思维能力和记忆如同埋在沼泽地里，难以读取，只有身体的燥热和干渴无比鲜明。  
展耀知道这是发情热。可是有哪里不对，他不是之前才经历过一次吗？  
身体的酸软让他做不出什么太大动作，他活动了一下四肢确定是自由的就向四周望去。多效隔离墙、床头明显的通讯设备和其他特殊的房间设置告诉他这明显是一间隔离间，但又不是他熟悉的家里那间或是警局那间。  
很快空气中的alpha信息素吸引了他的注意力，他的身体为之欢欣雀跃，但他仅剩的理智却让他立刻警觉起来。  
怎么会有alpha在？  
发情期让他的五感变得敏锐，空气中混杂着什么让他昏昏欲睡、嗅觉不灵，但他还是隐约可以闻到一点阳光和硝烟的味道，他朝着这信息素的源头望去，果真在离得较远的房门口看到了熟悉的背影。  
但展耀没有开口叫人，他不知道为什么发情期中他会和白羽瞳在一起，他很清楚这样下去会发生什么，而这是他绝对不想要的。  
展耀注意到白羽瞳在注射什么。  
那包装看起来很眼熟……和展耀自己常用的那种包装盒一样只是颜色不同。  
是alpha抑制剂。  
展耀心里松了口气。  
这次是嗓子的干渴让他不想开口。他重新躺下，想着反正一会儿白羽瞳会过来，到时候再商量当下对策也来得及。  
他闭上眼，尽力无视一波强过一波的发情热，努力梳理自己的记忆。  
一切的开始是……他们追捕犯人。然后呢？对，他被犯人诱捕并强制发情了。紧接着白羽瞳赶到了，他陷入了昏迷直到现在。他还能保持一丝理智看来是之前连续打了一个星期的抑制剂起了作用。小白看起来没有受伤，那犯人抓到了吗？  
靠近的脚步声把他的思绪拉回现实。  
展耀睁开眼，刚想开口询问白羽瞳，没想到忽然有一只手遮住了他的眼睛，另一只手则捂住了他的嘴。  
“嘘……我知道你现在醒了也还不是展耀。  
“你看你不听我话吧！非得跟队跑来，把自己搞成这个样子……说实话我真怕你醒了因为我看到你这面而整死我。现在说好啊，你不听话搞成这样被我看到，但我会帮你度过这次危机，咱俩算扯平了，你醒来别怨我啊！”  
被捂着眼睛和嘴无法回应的展耀简直要被气笑了，他抬起右手想扇醒这个傻耗子，但半空中就被白羽瞳截住了。  
展耀的嘴恢复了自由，他本想开口讽刺一番这傻耗子都没搞清楚他情没清醒，右手手腕内侧的脉搏处忽然感到一片温热柔软。  
“没事，猫儿，别怕。”  
那是一个吻。  
“会没事的。”  
纯净的、温柔的、带着安抚的吻。  
“有我在。”  
展耀张了张嘴，却忽然不知道该说什么。  
他不知道白羽瞳打算怎么帮他，标记？临时标记？或者什么？  
这是他无比信任的、更是他无比想要的，白羽瞳。  
这些年来为了一个呆头呆脑的钢铁直男alpha，酸苦辣他都吃过了，现在有机会吃口“甜”的，难道让他就这么放过吗？  
可是这口甜只是镜花水月、是黄粱一梦、是饮鸩止渴，他的感情难道就只值得这样卑微无声的怜悯吗？  
对他这样信任、这样温柔的白羽瞳只值得这样的欺骗吗？  
而且万一白羽瞳察觉了什么呢？会不会觉得恶心，觉得他趁人之危？  
发情热让展耀的意志力摇摇欲坠，软弱的一面被逼迫出来，和理智争辩不休。  
心理的挣扎和身体的不适让他加倍难受，他下意识挣开被白羽瞳握着的手，双手手臂抱住自己头疼欲裂的脑袋，嘴里发出虚弱的低吟，整个人蜷缩起来仿佛在自卫。而随着发情热的推进，之前临时标记时被扯开的衬衣下，展耀的胸膛和脖颈处因为过高的体温已经泛起大片红色。  
这一切把自己埋起来的展耀并未注意，可是密切关注着他的白羽瞳第一时间就察觉到了这是过度发情的症状。  
他知道不能再等了。  
白羽瞳不清楚展耀这次醒来为什么没有像上次一样直接往他身上扑，但这些也并不重要了。  
他跪下床上俯下身去，整个人罩住缩成一团的展耀，最后一次低声安慰道：“别怕”。  
然后他拉开展耀细瘦而无力的双腿，埋下头去。


	3. Chapter 3

是裤子被解开脱下的感觉把展耀从恍惚中拉了回来，他不知道自己是什么时候变成仰卧的。  
展耀用手背遮着自己的眼睛，掩耳盗铃地犹豫不决是否该喊停时，白羽瞳已经把他的西裤脱到了大腿中间，但他也只是停在了这里。  
安静的房间里，信息素和空气里残余的镇定雾气萦绕着展耀，他的五感却愈发敏锐。他听到白羽瞳轻轻吸了一口气，然后拉下了他的内裤。  
又一次更大声的喘息。  
然后一片温热舔上了他已经直直贴着小腹的硬挺。  
“啊——嗯……！”  
展耀无法控制地发出一声起音激动尾音低沉婉转的呻吟，白羽瞳本来是试探的动作顿了顿，便迅速变得坚定。  
——他舌尖用力，从根部起一路舔过起伏不平的表面，在顶部轻轻滑动两圈后一口含住了展耀大半的阳器。  
展耀根本没有多余的意志力去控制自己的声音，他的感官完完全全被白羽瞳的信息素侵占了。  
平日里闻起来最明显的阳光气息几乎消失不见，仿佛白羽瞳最日常的一面隐匿了起来；硝烟味弥漫开来，磨过展耀每一寸骨肉，让他从骨缝里感到酥软和瘙痒，是攻击也是诱惑；玫瑰香潜伏在硝烟之下，在展耀最软最痒的时候猛地跃起袭击了他——  
含苞蓄力已久的玫瑰如同烟花般绚烂绽放，浓郁的香气化作子弹从平日的层层遮掩中猛然射出！  
硝烟玫瑰是为了保护而生的猛爪与倒刺，是目标精准的占有，是白羽瞳内心深处的无上欲念。  
展耀的意识仿佛从身体抽离，粗糙而温柔的气味包围了他。  
不知道多久过去了，他终于开始习惯这信息素后意识下沉回到身体里，展耀发现自己不知何时已经高潮了，此刻整个人摊在床上，手也已经松开。  
他下意识朝还架着他的腿的白羽瞳看去。  
白羽瞳正把嘴里的白浊吐在右手手心，展耀看到了他若隐若现的舌尖鲜红，内心如同被花刺蜇了一般。之后他盯着手心看了几秒，像是不知该拿这些精液怎么办，最后白羽瞳虚握住右手，就这么握着拳重新扶住展耀露出的半截大腿。然后他抬头看去，和展耀的目光撞在一起——  
展耀内心一下慌了，可还没等他有所反应，白羽瞳已经松开他的大腿转而握住他的腰一个翻转——  
展耀眼前一花，下一刻已经改为双膝跪着，身体前屈，双肘支在凌乱的床单上。  
看不见彼此让他们重新找回了一点清醒和勇气，展耀再次陷入要不要出声打断这一切的犹豫中，但白羽瞳却已经行动了。  
他右臂牢牢搂住展耀的腰，左手撩起他的衬衫后摆。  
展耀湿透了。穴口汁水淋漓，白羽瞳的中指在穴口刮了一圈便毫不迟疑地往里顶，借着早已溢出的清夜顺利插入穴中。  
被咬住了。这是白羽瞳的第一感觉。  
展耀的穴口在颤动，一收一吐都非常有力。收的时候白羽瞳的一个指节都快被吞完，内部的炙热是最直接的勾引；吐的时候又好像它忽然害羞了，赶着人走，重新接触到空气的手指上还留着刚才的温度。  
展耀的穴口就这样高频地、饥渴地、用力地传达着自己的渴望和矛盾。  
白羽瞳大脑一片空白地感受着这个omega的热情和羞涩，他深吸一口气，然后毫无预兆地抽插起来。  
展耀却像是被这从未有过的感觉刺激到了，他的上本身一下软倒，口中发出惊慌失措的低喘，左肘勉强支撑着身体，右手则从背后去够白羽瞳的中指和刚加上的食指。白羽瞳扣住了他的右手手腕，可展耀又把左手绕到背后不依不饶地想把白羽瞳的手指勾出来。  
白羽瞳耐心耗心，他突兀地把手指全都抽出，在展耀响起的呻吟中双手反手一个擒拿，把展耀作怪的双手扣在被子上，恰恰就在他重新勃起的阳器旁。  
白羽瞳调整了一下角度，让展耀的勃起插进他自己手腕的缝隙中，阳器从手腕间细嫩的皮肤上蹭过，已经渗水的头部抵在白羽瞳牢牢压着展耀手腕的手背上，凸出的骨节带来的摩擦让展耀感到阵阵酥爽。之后他松开搂着展耀腰的右臂，虚握着展耀精液的右手也扣了上来，白羽瞳无视精液流开造成的滑腻感，更紧地扣住展耀的双手，任由新新旧旧的精液断续淌进他们的紧密交织的指缝。  
展耀像是被这荒唐的姿势吓到了，他的腰猛得弹了起来想要躲避，但又迅速而彻底地软了下去——  
白羽瞳舔上了他的后穴。  
春雪化水、蜜桃榨汁、再加上一点香气扑鼻的昙花花粉，白羽瞳觉得这辈子他姐给他的酒都白喝了，这才是真正的人间极饮。  
他在穴外搜刮一圈便迫不及待地向内部的源头探去、舔舐。汁水更多了、更美味了、简直泛滥成灾，为了不浪费白羽瞳干脆用嘴堵住穴口，然后用力吮吸起来。他快速地吞咽着、挤压着、吸取着展耀收藏多年、最青涩也最成熟的淋漓蜜液。  
展耀几番折腾，体力已经所剩无多，却仍被激得猛地扭腰挣扎，可换来的只是alpha更用力的吮吸和更猛烈的舔舐。他高高低低地尖叫着、哭泣着、呻吟着直到嗓子变得沙哑，却依然无法发泄这过激的快感。  
体力耗尽，嗓子也变得干涩疼痛，展耀的腰部无力地随着白羽瞳的动作在自己的手腕间摩擦这自己的勃起，唯一的发泄便只有撕咬着嘴边的枕套，任由口水和眼泪顺着脸颊滑落，慢慢浸湿白色床单和枕套。  
体力在崩溃的边缘，欲望也在崩溃的边缘。  
哪怕他们的接触只有白羽瞳的嘴和展耀的穴口以及他们交叠的双手，空气中的信息素也渐渐融合。  
展耀不知道白羽瞳会不会就此停下，他也不知道自己是否期待白羽瞳就此停下，但他实在没有办法坚持了。  
展耀在人生至今最无可比拟的体验中彻底失去了意识。

***

这个案子最终还是顺利结案了。  
犯人成功捉拿归案，第四个被害人虽然信息素受损但好歹捡回一条命，展耀被安抚后及时送医，外伤和强迫发情都得到了妥当处理。  
展耀清醒之后第一个见的却不是白羽瞳，而是公孙哲。公孙详细复述了当天的情况，犹豫之下还是遵循所有为医者涉及ao案例时职业道德要求的询问：展耀作为omega是否觉得受到不当侵犯、是否需要获得法律援助与保护。  
展耀却少见地笑了。  
“他怕是连衣服都没脱，裤子拉链都没拉下来。第一个临时标记也没有成功。他没有趁人之危，这么做已经是仁义尽至了。  
“再说了，他这个超级洁癖，要不是把我当兄、弟，怕是恨不能一辈子不碰任何一个omega。  
“我不怪他，我回头还得亲自谢谢他！”

而病房之外的走廊上，白磬堂正陪着买饭回来的白羽瞳等公孙出来。  
看着频繁望向关着的病房门的自家弟弟，白磬堂忽然出声问道：  
“羽瞳，你以前和我说，你对展耀的的确确就是把他当挚友，还让我不要瞎起哄你俩。那这次之后呢？你还是把他当兄弟吗？”  
白羽瞳依旧盯着房门，却没有回答。  
他又隐隐闻到了昙花落进春雪里的泠冽香气，还有那成熟的、诱人采摘的蜜桃香。  
片刻后他说：“公孙出来了“，便起身进了病房。  
错身之间，白磬堂却依稀听到一声低语：  
“我也不知道……”  
再回头，白羽瞳已经进了病房带上了门。  
公孙向前走去，片刻后却发现身边人并没有跟上，他回头：“磬堂？给他们一点独处的时间吧。”  
一身黑色套装的女人终于抬脚离开了病房门口。高跟鞋踩在过道哒哒响着，白磬堂一手拎着包一手揽住公孙的小臂向外走去，内心却少见地完全没把注意力放在身边的法医身上。

她的傻弟弟，终于要恋爱啦。

【Fin】


End file.
